Yeah Baby, I'm Back!
by ShOrTsTaCk760
Summary: During Eternity, Angel's soul is gone permanently, and he comes back to sunnydale to reclaim his mate. Some Riley/Initiative bashing.
1. First Taste

"Yeah Baby, I'm Back"

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own any of the characters or situations featured in this, or any of my stories. They belong to their rightful owners. I am just borrowing them. Please don't sue.

Pairing: B/Aus

Rating: Maybe T, for the makeout scene? Nothing hardcore though.

Timeline: Set during "Eternity" for Angel, and around "Superstar" for Buffy, when tensions are still running high about the Faith thing.

Full Summary: What if, when Angelus was set free by the happy pills, the soul was just gone, like the first time, freeing Angelus permanently? Where would he go? Back to claim his mate, of course! But will Buffy be able to resist the lure of her dark side?

Feedback: I love it guys! Makes me a better writer and encourages me to write more! This is only the second fic I've made public though so be gentle!=D

A/N: First of all, I want to make it clear that I am all for strong, super Buffy, but for this fic, she had to be a little on the weak side! Come one guys! She's been going through some stuff! Angel leaving. Riley and Faith. And now Angelus. For reality's sake, I had to make her give in. Plus, I like B/Aus together! Call me crazy. I know there are a lot of sentence fragments, simply because I though it sounded like Buffy-speak. I think I caught all the tense issues this time though! Also, I can continue this, if you want. Or drop it altogether if it sucks! Just let me know!

Have fun!

* * *

"Buffy?" Forrest asks for about the zillionth time tonight. Patrolling with the commandos has never been my most favorite extracurricular activity. They slow me down. Not like patrolling with Angel. He was quick and strong; A help rather than a hindrance. Plus, the added benefit of stopping for smoochies. I can remember every detail of those nights spent with him, up against mausoleums, his hands in my hair, sitting on tombstones, my legs wrapped comfortably around his waist. His lips on mine…I am torn rudely from my happy place again by Forrest's annoyed voice.

"Buffy? Earth to Buffy?"

"You seem a little out of it tonight, Buff. Are you sure you're okay to patrol?" Riley breaks in.

"I'm fine," I answer. "Just a bit tired." Not a lie. I am tired, but that's not the whole reason for my distraction. I can feel him. My Angel-sense is tingling. It's like butterflies fluttering in my belly. Or, you know, playing soccer. Either way, it's throwing me.

"Well when you're done in dreamland, we do have a job to do," Forrest interrupts my thoughts again.

"Right. Demons, creepy crawlies, things that go bump in the night," I try, unsuccessfully, to focus on the task at hand. Angel just won't stop creeping back into my mind. It's crazy that he still has that amount of power over me. It actually kind of pisses me off that he doesn't even have to be here to drive me crazy.

It's at this exact moment that a whole cadre of vamps decides to burst from a nearby mausoleum, using the element of surprise to their advantage. I make quick work of two of them, while Riley, Forrest and Graham go after the remaining three. Forrest and Graham go after the nearest one, putting all their effort into pinning it down to be staked. Normally, the commandos don't stake the beasties, but with Walsh gone, the new commander has decided that the Initiative doesn't need any more demons to study or neuter, so it's mostly kill and not capture these days. Forrest and Graham are strong guys, but they simply don't have the preternatural power to fight the vamps. I run to help them with the struggling vamp, but stop about halfway when I hear Riley yelling. I turn to see him struggling under the two other vamps, his blaster on the grass a few feet away. I run ever there, staking a male one in the back. The other, a female, turns on me, snarling violently. I lash out at it, expecting a quick kill. These guys aren't real skilled. I'm taken by surprise when she deflects my strike expertly, and flips me over onto the ground, diving down on top of me. While Forrest and Graham still struggle with the other vamp, Riley tries, futilely, to help me. He tugs on her blonde hair, but she pays no attention to him. Her fangs descend toward my throat. She's ready for the kill, when suddenly she bursts into a cloud of dust blowing in the wind above me.

I take a deep breath, thinking Riley must have come to his senses, and finally grabbed a stake. I look up, not into Riley's murky green eyes, but into deep chocolate brown heaven. I just stare. Well, that explains the Angel-y feelings I've been having all night.

"Angel?" I ask even though I can see very clearly in the night, and know without a doubt that the man standing in front of me is my Angel. I climb up off the ground, taking the hand he offers me.

"Owww, damn it!"

I am knocked out of my Angel-induced trance by Graham's screech. I spin around to see him being hit repeatedly by the vamp, which is holding Forrest up against the wall by his throat with one hand. Riley is hitting him fruitlessly in the back with a broken blaster. I sigh, grabbing my stake out of the grass, and walk calmly over to shove the sharp implement through the vampire's heart. He disintegrates, leaving Riley and Graham panting and Forrest gasping for air.

"Hello, Angel," I say in what I hope is a casual tone, trying to hide the way my heart speeds up, and my stomach flutters at even the thought of him. Riley, and his friends all turn to stare at us. Oh goodie, an audience. I meet Riley's eyes for a moment, then look away guiltily, like a child caught doing something she shouldn't be.

"You're getting sloppy, Lover," he growls. My mouth falls open. It can't be. It just can't. I've already done this. Already been through it. "Not at your best, beloved?" he says, using Angel's old pet name for me. But this isn't Angel. This is his demon. Angelus. The name invokes fear and awe in humans and demons alike. The name is famous. Famous for cutting a bloody swath through continents. And he wears the face of my only love.

"Angelus," I whisper, not as a question, but as a statement of fact.

"Yeah Baby, I'm back." This cannot be happening. I think about what could have happened to cause this. Perfect happiness. With someone other than me. It cuts deep. Who? Who could have done this? I mean, is perfect happiness really that commonplace?

"So, this is what you replaced me with," Angelus crows, shaking me out of my reverie. "Riley Finn. He's…sweet. The only problem is, he's not me. What made you think you were free of me, Lover? You know, I'm going to have to punish you for this betrayal, honey."

"I don't doubt it," I say, finally finding my voice. It sounds broken to my own ears.

"What do you think you're doing?" Riley breaks in. Geez, I had forgotten he was even there anymore. Whoops. This was gonna take some explaining.

"Taking what's mine," Angelus answers hotly.

"Buffy is a woman, not a possession. She doesn't belong to anyone. She chooses to be with me. Maybe you should show a little respect." Riley finishes his tirade, puffing out his chest. His boys come up on either side of him, the three standing between me and Angelus.

"Wrong, boy. She is mine. Mine to touch, mine to love, mine to hurt," Angelus takes a step toward riley, bringing them nose to nose.

"Who do you think you are?" Riley lunges at Angelus, his fist shooting out towards the other man's face. Angelus catches the hand, twisting it behind its owners back and tosses him effortlessly against a nearby mausoleum. On the way, Riley falls against his friends, taking them with him. They land in a heap a few feet away. Angelus turns toward me and, with that cocky smile that I love and hate, pulls me to his chest, his arm wrapping all the way around my waist. His mouth attacks the skin of my throat, pulling and tearing. I feel fangs against my neck. My brain acknowledges pain, but it is overpowered by the lust of touching him again. I know in my brain that this isn't the man I love. This is the thing that killed him. That fact doesn't stop my heart from racing, my arms from finding his muscular shoulders, or my body from arching to be closer to him. I know I should stop. Riley is watching me right now, along with his friends. Besides, this way only leads to pain. So, why can't I pull away? Punch him in the face and run? Pull out a stake and shove it through his heart?

"Buffy! What are you doing? That thing will kill you!" Riley shouts. I look over. He and his friends are staring at me with a look of utter disgust. How do they know what he is? Oh yeah, game face.

"Probably," I mutter, beyond caring what the frat boys think. I'm too lost in Angelus. I turn back, pulling his head up toward mine. He's still in his demon face, and I don't care. Our lips meet and his arm tightens around me.

Suddenly, for whatever reason, he's yanking my face away from his by my hair, morphing back into his human visage. Maybe he's had enough for tonight. Maybe he wants to keep me waiting. I'm beyond caring.

"Until next time, Lover," he growls, grabbing the front of my shirt and pulling me to him for one last rough, possessive kiss. He tosses me to the ground, where I land in a heap with Riley, Forrest and Graham, and backs away, disappearing into the fog amongst the tombstones.

I am left in the presence of three disgruntled frat boys, one having a major episode of jealousy.

Well, this should be fun.

* * *

Please, feed my brain. Feedback Rocks!

And let me know if I should start another chapter!


	2. Gone

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners, and not me.

A/N: Sorry for the wait! This was originally one long chapter with chapter 3, but I split it for flow.

Love ya, and enjoy!

* * *

Yeah Baby, I'm Back Chapter 2

"Buffy, what the hell was that?" he demands.

"Angelus…he is…was..." I trail off, not knowing what to say. What can I say? One smoldering look from my ex-demon-lover, and I forgot that Riley even existed. There is no excuse. I can pretend that I can resist him, but I can't. The way he looks at me, full of hate, and passion, and lust. I forget myself in his presence. I become someone I don't know. Someone who is so broken, and who bows to his will. He wears the face of the man I love. But he is not the man I love. He is the thing I hate. They are not one and the same. One is the man. One is the demon. And I love them both. I love how Angel is so soft and kind, and how safe and at peace and in love I feel when I'm with him. But I love Angelus too. I love the lust and rush of danger that comes from being with him. I love how passion takes hold and nothing matters but having my hands on him, and his hands on me.

"He's what, Buffy? What is he to you?" Riley is still prodding me, trying angrily to get the truth out of me. His friends stand behind him.

When I don't answer, Forrest pipes up, "Buffy, seriously, what the hell? You just kissed some random guy, a vampire, no less, right in front of us. Do you really expect us to just let it go?"

"He's my ex, okay?" I snap, "My psychotic, controlling, abusive ex."

"He's a vampire. Of course he's psychotic, controlling and abusive. Why would you ever date a vampire?" Another wave of anger comes over him.

"He wasn't like that before. I don't know what happened. He must have lost his soul…somehow…"

"Somehow? Buffy, vampires do not have souls. They are soulless animals. You know that." Of course he wouldn't understand.

"Gypsy curse…long story. He had a soul. I loved him, he lost it. I killed him. He came back. He left me…but somehow he's lost his soul again…" I ponder the possibilities, brushing Riley's anger aside for the time being. There are more pressing issues at hand. Like my intense jealousy building inside. What other woman gave him perfect happiness? What woman who wasn't me? Cordelia? If it was she's getting her ass kicked.

"Gotta call Willow. She can do the spell." I yank out my cell phone and dial Giles' apartment, while I start to pace. After a few rings, it is picked up by Willow, her voice groggy, like she was awakened by the ringing phone.

"Buffy..? Where are you? Angel was here. He knocked us out."

"Oh, dear lord," I hear Giles' voice in the background, "It's very clear what he was after. The documents and disks detailing the Ritual of Restoration are missing from my files." I stop pacing.

"Oh God," That's all I can say, "Oh God."

My mind shuts down. I can vaguely hear Willow talking to me, but I can't make out the words. Its like I'm a cartoon dog, and the only word I recognize is my name. "Blah, blah, blah, Buffy, blah. Blah, blah, Buffy, Blabbity, Blah."

I am shaken from my trance by Riley, who is shaking me. I fall to my knees, as reality sinks in. Angel isn't coming back. He is gone. Gone, gone, gone forever. The only person who could have saved him, he killed. The only thing that could have saved him, he stole. And has probably destroyed by now. Too dangerous to keep around.

Riley's still trying to talk to me but I hear no words. I stand up. He is gone forever. My one love.

But at the same time, I feel relief. Angelus is still here. The rush and the lust are still here. And boy, do I want another taste of my dark side.

* * *

Thanks For Reading, and Reviewing!


	3. Another Hit

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, everything belongs to its owners.

Hey guys here's chapter 3! Sorry its short. But lots of B/AUS action!

* * *

Yeah Baby, I'm Back Chapter 3

"Hello, lover," His voice is like a drug to me. I want another hit. So badly.

He stands in the doorway to my dorm room. I'm standing beside my bed, just having folded piles of laundry. His cocky stance pisses me off and turns me on at the same time. His black leather pants draw my eyes down and up, appreciatively scanning his body,

But he can't come in. Not unless I decide to invite him. He tries to sweet talk his way in.

"I promise I won't hurt you, beloved. I love you," he tries. But it's not what I want. I want the adrenaline. I want the danger. "Come on honey, invite me inside, then give me a kiss."

I turn to him. He puts on the sweet smile, the one I always used to love. But it holds no weight now. It is plastered on. Fake. Because Angelus is not sweet. Not at all.

He changes his tactic. "Let me in lover…I'll make you feel like you've never felt before," he purrs. This peaks my interest. I want to know more.

"Last time, you said I wasn't so good."

"That was a lie, love. And you know, with practice, you could be even better."

"Practice, huh?"

"Lots and lots."

Whereas I could resist the sappy sugar talk, this I cannot turn down. I walk to the doorframe and he pulls me through the invisible barrier, and presses his lips to me. Lust flares. And I no longer give a crap. He can come kill me in my sleep if he wants but I want to have him right now.

"Come in…Mmmmmm…" I mumble. And the deed is done. He is in. He can come in whenever he wants now. He pushes me through the door, and slams it behind him. He shoves me up against the desk, and lifts me up by my hips so I'm sitting on the desk. He wraps my legs around his hips.

The door is unlocked. Riley could walk in at any moment. It is just after sundown. Willow and Xander could come in. That just adds to the thrill.

He lifts me off the desk, stumbles backward and lands on the bed, so that I am straddling him. I lean down, and kiss him harshly, our lips crushing together, drawing blood. He grabs my hips and grinds against me. I sit up and pull the elastic out of my hair. It flows down over my shoulders. I feel a wicked smile form on my face as I lean back down, and balance on my knees, to kiss him and flip my hair over my head as I rotate it, my hair brushing the pillow above his head. He grins an evil grin at me. I wipe it off his face with another bruising kiss.

The door opens. I flip my hair straight back as I hurriedly sit up, my head spinning toward the door.

CAUGHT. Riley, Forrest and Graham stand in the doorway, gaping. Once again caught by my so called boyfriend in a compromising position with another man. Yeah, I'm still straddling him. Oops. I stand up.

Riley barely forgave me from the last time. I've got no chance now. And strangely I don't care.

I turn around to look for Angelus, but he is gone. The curtains at the window flap. Bastard. I am once again left with the frat boys. The only sign my lover was ever here, the rumpled laundry spilled across the messy bed.

* * *

Thanks for reading, guys! Let me know what you think!


	4. A Midsummernight's Dreaming

Okay, here goes: Sorry its been so long, but this is personally my fave chappy so far! Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. You will notice that I jacked the "Bite your tongue." "Do it for me" line off of "The harsh Light of Day." I always thought it should have been put to better use, cause I hate Harmony. Anyway, i don't own that line, just borrowing it for fun. This is strictly for fun, not profit, and everything belongs to its rightful owner.

Distribution: Ask and you may have.

Rating: T

Pairing: B/Aus

Feedback: Pretty please:-)

* * *

Chapter 4

"Mmmmm," I moan, a smile beginning to form on my lips. This is the best dream. I've had it so many times before. You would think that I wouldn't be able to tell that I was dreaming, when everything seems so real. But I can. I've had this dream before. It is familiar, but it seems like an eternity since I last had it. I wonder why I'm having it now, again. There are ways to tell dream from reality. Although the event is the same, there is a harsh white glow to everything here, in this world. The red sheets are a little brighter than I remember them, and it was darker that night. The thunderclaps also seem louder, but maybe I just notice them more now. I give myself over to the sensations, and let myself forget it's all a dream, as I revel in being near him. My Angel. Not Angelus, but the true Angel. On that one and only night of passion.

I lean back against him harder, pressing my back into his chest, as we kiss over my bare shoulder, the strap of my flimsy camisole falling down my arm. I hold the sweater of my twin set close in to my chest with both hands, a show of modesty.

"Buffy, Maybe we shouldn't," he starts to protest as the kissing starts to get hot and heavy. Always the noble one, not wanting to pressure me into doing anything, not matter what his body is crying out for him to do. God, I love him. I want to do this. I don't want to stop, so I bring my hand up and place it on his cheek.

"Just kiss me." It's all I can say, and all I need to. He presses his lips to mine again and lets us fall back onto the bed, lips still locked.

He is kissing his way down my body, and I wake with a start, in my bed in Stevenson Hall, UC Sunnydale. It's the inevitable end to the blissful dream I was enveloped in. My breathing is hard, and I sit up in bed, putting my hands on either side of my head, as I try to cool myself down. I'm all worked up.

I flop back onto the bed and roll onto my side facing Willow's side of them room. She's not there. I assume she's out with that blonde witch that she's been practicing spells with lately. Seems like a nice enough girl, if a bit shy.

It's only when I look down and see the floor below me that I realize that I am on the very edge of my dorm-standard twin bed. I shift over and roll onto my other side, intending to shift over the middle of the bed, and come face to face with Angelus in the dark. I realize there is a chilly hand on the inside of my bare thigh. In my fever, I must not have noticed it.

For a moment, I almost think its Angel, but then I see the amused, cruel glint in his chocolate brown eyes. I shriek and struggle with the sheets to get away from him, almost falling off the bed in the process. He grabs me and pulls me back onto the bed with him. He is shirtless, I notice. Oh, God what if he's…? I glance down at his legs, but they are obscured by the blankets. How long has he been here? Did I say anything in my sleep? Did I moan and cry out his name in my dream state?

"What are you doing here?" I choke out, as he pushes me roughly down onto the bed hands tangling harshly in my hair, pulling. He holds my wrists together on the pillow above my head, in a show of dominance.

"Just came to watch you sleep. Vivid dreams, lover?" I flush, knowing he heard everything.

"Not of you," I spit back. He just continues to smile that vicious smirk down at me.

I feel his denim clad legs against my own bare, freshly shaved ones. Not naked. Thank God. How do I get myself into these situations? Awakening to find yourself in bed with a half naked, evil vampire definitely falls into the above and beyond category. And it is undoubtedly my fault. I invited him in, giving him an all access pass to my bed, and as it turns out, my dreams. Damn it.

His legs force mine apart and I struggle against his iron grip on my hands. I gasp and cry out softly, "Let me go!"

"Not likely, sweetheart. I like you like this. All hot and bothered." His grip tightens, and his lips descend onto mine. Eek.

I'm ashamed to say, I kiss him back willingly. I still feel that pull for the darkness in myself, taking over. I know I shouldn't, but I want him, so much it kills me. How did I phrase it? Oh yeah. _Dying for another hit._

He pulls away. "You're pretty vocal when you dream, lover. It was music to my ears." He goes for my throat, lips and tongue and teeth all put to work. I'm gonna have a massive hickey, if I survive this. "Angel," I moan.

He suddenly reaches for my hair, twisting his fingers into it, and yanking my head back down onto the pillow.

"Angelus. I'm not Angel. You'd best learn to make that distinction, little lover," he smirks down at me, "Say my name," he challenges.

"Angel," I say defiantly. I feel his hand pull my hair viciously away from my scalp, and I gasp in pain.

"Bite your tongue," he snarls.

"Do it for me." I don't know where the words come from. I let my instincts take me, but I sure as hell didn't know this was where I was gonna end up.

And he does. Bite my tongue, I mean. Painfully.

After a few more minutes of heavy making out, he gets off me, and stands up. The moonlight illuminates him in a ghostly glow on his pale skin. I guess he's had enough, and straighten my short shorts, and camisole, and pull the duvet up over my chest.

He reaches for his shirt and as he buttons it up, he asks, "What was your boyfriend's name again?"

Naively, I answer. "Riley."

"Riley what?" he asks, annoyed.

"Finn. Why do you ask?"

He opens the door and sends one final glance my way. "Because I have to go kill him for touching what is mine." With that, he leaves without another word, slamming the door behind him.

I drop the coverlet and stare openmouthed after him.

"Oh, crap."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Be sure to stop and review!


	5. Back to Nowhereville

Well here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for. Assuming people still come back after the time I've made you wait! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! Almost two months! Shame on me! I made it fairly long though so thats good! It's the showdown between Buffy and Riley, with Angel VS Riley coming soon (I HOPE.) ENJOY, GUYS! Its been a long time coming.

Disclaimer: See CH1!

Rating: T.

* * *

Everything sucks. The last three days have brought me to that very succinct conclusion. The last thing I wanna do is talk to Riley. He probably hates me now, and every time I see him in class he give me that stupid kicked puppy dog look that just screams, "How could you do this to me?" I don't wanna talk to him, but I have to. It's my sacred duty, and besides, I think Riley deserves to know that there's a crazed psycho vampire out there who wants to rip out his spleen and feed it to him.

I spend psych trying to think of the best way to break the news. "Hey, sorry to bug you, but my ex is planning on maiming and/or killing you, so you might wanna lock your doors for the next little while…or not cause he still needs an invitation, but even then he might just decide to burn down your building anyway, so…maybe you should just go back to Iowa." Class time starts to slip away, and I've still got no idea what I'm gonna say to Riley. Ten minutes left. Crap.

The new professor wraps up the lesson and the next thing I know, Riley's standing in front of me, dropping an assignment on my desk, without making eye contact.

"Riley," I start gingerly. He looks down on me.

"Yeah?" He asks without emotion.

"Do you think I could talk to you after class? In private?" I risk a glance up and see anger flash on his face. I know what he's thinking. _How dare she? After everything she did? After the lying and cheating?_

But, always the gentleman, he answers, "Yeah, I guess so. Uh, I'll meet you outside in the common room."

"Okay," I say, a moment too late, as he's already moved on, dropping a paper onto Willow's foldout desk, and then the next student and the next.

I fold the desk back into the side of the seat, and heave my bag onto my lap to load up my notebook and textbook. Then, I stand up and sling it over my shoulder. Willow stands and does the same.

"Are you gonna talk to Riley?" She asks with concern. She, of course, knows everything that's passed in the last few days between me and Riley and Angel. It's really brought us back together. I kinda wish we were still seperated, under the circumstances. She's the one who comforted me when I awoke to find a charcoal drawing of myself lying on the pillow beside me yesterday morning. It's like high school all over again.

"Yeah. We're meeting in the common room."

"Well, what are you going to say?"

"I have no idea." And I really don't.

We walk out of the classroom, side by side, but go our separate ways when I see Riley leaning up against the wall.

"Good luck," she whispers in my ear. I'm gonna need it. I pace hesitantly up to him. We both just stare at each other, reminding me of the time he found out I was a slayer.

He is the one to break the silence, with a simple "Hello."

"Hello," I answer, wondering why he isn't glaring at me. He's looking at me with something else in his eyes. Pity. And it pisses me off. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me like that."

"Like what, Buffy? So what? I'm not allowed to look at you now?" He's getting pissed. He has that angry glint in his eye again.

"No. I mean, I'm sorry. This isn't coming out the way I want it to."

"What do you want, Buffy? To make me hurt even more? To remind me that you would rather be with that THING than with me?"

"No. That's not what I want!" Now I'm getting pissed. Lovely.

"To tell me how you can possibly let that disgusting demon touch your body? I can't believe I ever trusted you." He's ranting now. I don't think he knows how deep his words cut. "How can you possibly stand feeling his ice cold hands on you? You should be ashamed."

I snap. I've had just about enough of being yelled at. Figuratively. He's actually talking in a perfectly level voice. Unlike me. "Where do you get off judging me? You and your initiative buddies have no idea what you're even fighting."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He spits it out menacingly, and I take a step towards him looking him dead in the eye with my coldest glare.

"It MEANS, that you think everything is SO black and white all the time. You think demons are bad and people are good. Sorry. Doesn't work that way. That demon wears the face of the only man I ever loved. You try shoving a stake through the heart of a demon who wears the face of someone you love, and then we'll talk." Whoops. Didn't mean to lose my temper. Too late now. I'm fuming.

"Why are you even here?" He asks with a glare.

"For your information, Captain Cardboard, I'm here to tell you that Angelus is going to torture, maim, and kill you for touching his woman. He's not too pleased I've slept with anyone who's not him." Yeesh. Harsher that I wanted it to be. And Spike is the one who came up with that little Captain Cardboard dig. What can I say? It's catchy. "So, watch your back. Or better yet, go back to that little town in nowhereville, Idaho or wherever you're from and never come back, unless you want my boyfriend to get whimsical with your internal organs." Shockingly, my whole little speech seems to go right over his head except one word.

"Boyfriend? He's your boyfriend now?" He asks, and the hurt is visible on his face. Oops.

"No. I don't know. I have to go. Just be careful," I spit out and flee the room.

Is he my boyfriend? No. He's not. Never will be. He's my dirty secret. What would Giles say? What would Xander say? Or Mom? Or, God forbid, my Father? He would be so disappointed. I'm so disappointed in myself.

God what am I going to do?

* * *

Thanks for reading!

And I love getting that email that says, "Review Added"!


End file.
